


A Wolf's Mate

by mystic_believexx



Series: Into the Woods [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Last part of the series, M/M, Mates, Multi, Soul Bond, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/pseuds/mystic_believexx
Summary: "I’d recommend you put your necklace on before you see my brother. This close to the full moon, his self-control is going to be…precarious.”ORThe one where Harry discovers that bonding with his mate, the future Alpha of the Tomlinson pack, is not going to be as easy as expected...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I want to start off my thanking everyone who subscribed to the 'Into The Woods' series! Thank you for your never-ending support and patience.  
> I also want to let you know that updates for this fic will be slow. I know how frustrating that can be so I'd like to thank you in advance for sticking with it :) I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 xx

Harry knew that the moment he walked into school, something was different. Liam, who normally met him at the gate, was noticeably absent and, in his place, stood Niall.

The blonde had a sunny grin on his face that compelled Harry to smile back, despite his confusion.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, shooting the wolf a questioning look, “Where’s Liam?”

“With his sister,” Niall’s grin became even brighter, “They’re meeting with the Alpha.”

Harry knew his eyes had gone wide.

“Shit! That’s _tonight_?” he paused, thinking about what Liam had told him eleven months ago.

* * * * *

_  
“You’re going to let Jay turn you?” Harry asked, watching Liam’s reaction carefully to make sure he wasn’t being forced into this._

_It wasn’t that Harry didn’t trust Zayn, but it was no secret that Zayn’s wolf had been unhappy with Liam’s living arrangements. Specifically, with the fact that Liam was living with his father, who was a Protector._

_But when Harry studied Liam’s face, his friend looked…relieved._

_Liam nodded at him, a wide smile on his face as he whispered back, “Yeah. The ceremony’s going to be on the first full moon before Zayn’s rut.”_

_He’d blushed crimson when Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_“Shut up! I’ve seen the way you and Louis look at each other! If you could-”_

_Liam cut himself off then, giving Harry a repentant look. Harry’s age was still a sore subject with him but today, he just grinned, pulling Liam into a tight hug._

_“I’m so happy for you and Zayn!” Harry paused, his voice hesitant as he asked, “And what about your dad? Are you going to tell him?”_

_Liam stared at him as if he were crazy, which…yeah. Maybe telling a Protector that his son was going to not only mate with a werewolf, but be turned into one as well, wouldn’t be the best idea!_

_“He’d literally skin me alive,” Liam shuddered at the thought, “No, I’ve told my sisters though. They made me Skype them and put Zayn on. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so nervous!”_

_Liam chuckled at the memory, clearly delighted with the knowledge that a Beta werewolf was terrified of his sisters._

_“They’re happy for me,” he added, “Ruth’s going to see if she can visit me closer to the Turning. She said I should have someone with me to represent the Payne family. It’s part of the ritual.”_

_Harry nodded, knowing that having Liam’s sister there was the best the lad was going to get. The only way his father would attend was if he were promised the head of the Alpha as a consolation prize!_

_“I’m happy for you,” Harry repeated, pulling his friend into another hug.  
_

* * * * * 

“Liam didn’t tell me the Turning was tonight. Neither did Louis,” Harry frowned now, a pout on his lips.

“They didn’t tell you because they knew you wouldn’t agree to this unless I ambushed you,” Niall’s smile turned wicked and, before Harry could ask him what he meant, Niall was ushering him out of the school gates. 

The wolf was careful not to touch him directly, eyeing the piece of silver jewellery Harry wore around his neck.

“I can take it off,” Harry offered, reaching up for his necklace but Niall shook his head.

“Not the best idea, lad. It’s the full moon tonight, which means all of us are more dangerous than normal. That necklace is gonna keep you safe.”

Harry knew the smart thing to do would be to listen to Niall but an innate part of him knew that none of the Tomlinson pack would ever hurt him. He didn’t let himself second-guess it as he took off the necklace. Niall sighed.

“Suit yourself then,” the blonde shrugged and grabbed Harry’s arm, marching him down the street a bit faster.

“Wait…why are we leaving school? Niall! I’ve got a chemistry exam today! I-”

“The Alpha called the school office and pulled you out of school for the day. She had to pretend she was your Mum. Hope you don’t mind.”

Harry blinked. Why was he being pulled out of school?

“You’re the future Alpha’s mate,” Niall explained, seeing the question in Harry’s eyes, “It’s mandatory for you and Louis to be there when a new pack member is accepted.”

“But the ritual’s tonight, isn’t it? I can still go to school and make it back in time-”

Niall’s cackle cut him off.

“I keep forgetting you’re new at this!” Niall grinned, patting Harry on the shoulder in a consoling manner, “You can’t just show up to the ritual without the proper gear! There’s a whole bunch of stuff to organise. We’ll be lucky if it’s all done by sundown.”

“Do I have to…do anything?” Harry asked, suddenly nervous at the thought of messing something up for Liam.

“I’ll get you the list,” Niall winked at him before unceremoniously shoving him into the black car that had just pulled up to the kerb. 

The door slammed shut behind him and Harry just had time to look out the window to see the blonde waving at him.

“I feel like I’m being kidnapped,” Harry muttered, glancing at the driver’s seat to see Fizzy.

“You are,” she smirked back, “Buckle up.”

Harry bit back a scream of terror as Louis’ little sister (and seriously, was she even old enough to drive?!) floored it, the car going from zero to sixty in less than a second. 

“I’m sixteen,” Fizzy answered, rolling her eyes at Harry’s disbelieving look, “Yes, I’m older than you.”

“Not for long,” Harry mumbled, petulantly. 

Eight more months to go before he was officially legal. He couldn’t wait! And not just because of the promise of being bonded to Louis, either. He wanted to tell his mum, who was still in the dark about the fact her only son was dating a boy that was both older than him _and_ a werewolf. He wasn’t sure which fact would bother her more.

“Where are we going?” Harry finally thought to ask, watching through the tinted window as the town flashed by.

“Shopping,” Fizzy answered, looking genuinely delighted at the prospect.

“Why can’t we shop in town?”

Harry had hardly ever left the town borders but he was crossing them now, in the back of an inconspicuous black car with a crazy Tomlinson sister at the wheel. Perfect.

“They don’t sell traditional Turning ritual clothes just anywhere, Harry,” Fizzy huffed back, “Mum had to call an old friend of hers for this.”

“A werewolf?” Harry guessed.

“Nope.”  
Fizzy’s smirk grew wider and, despite Harry’s incessant questioning, she refused to say another word on the subject for the rest of the car ride.

 

Harry’s curiosity only grew when they entered the neighbouring city and stopped in front of what appeared to be a tea shop. 

“Come on,” Fizzy said, getting out of the car.

Harry followed suit, admiring Fizzy’s confidence as they marched up to the wooden door. There was a sign on the door that said ‘Closed’ but Fizzy paid it no mind, rapping smartly with her knuckles, nine times. 

“Mum’s friend is a witch so mind your P’s and Q’s,” Fizzy whispered to Harry and he barely had time to process that before a woman’s voice called out, “The wolves are here, dear.”

A few seconds later, the door was pulled open by a lady who looked to be in her early thirties. She had bright red hair that framed a heart-shaped face, accentuated by a bright smile. Her fingers were adorned with an assortment of fascinating rings and her right arm was covered in a patterned tattoo that appeared to be a set of wings. 

Her eyes were a hue of grey, framed by large, black-rimmed spectacles. Around her neck, she wore a light green scarf that matched her shimmering dress.

Harry liked her at once, even though he was slightly terrified of what a witch might do to him.

“Come in, my dears!” the woman ushered them in, shutting the door behind them.

Once she had secured the lock on the door, she turned to survey them with a smile.

“How you’ve grown since I last saw you!” was the first thing she said, pulling Fizzy into a warm hug.

It was obvious that the Tomlinsons and this witch had known each other for many years.

“And who’s this young lad?” the woman’s eyes flickered between them and both Harry and Fizzy winced at the implication.

“No, we’re not-” 

“He’s not-”

They both hurried to say.

“Audrey,” a raspier female voice came from the storeroom at the back, stopping both of them in their tracks, “It’s the boy from the woods.”

The woman, Audrey, gave Harry a beaming smile.

“Ah, of course it is! I’ve heard all about you. I’m surprised the young Alpha isn’t trailing after you today, especially this close to the full moon.”

“That’s why I whisked Harry out of town,” Fizzy chimed in, “Louis’ helping Mum prepare for tonight’s ritual. He can’t afford to be distracted.”

“It is a brave move to leave the safety of one’s mate’s territory,” the other female voice came again and this time, it was accompanied by a woman entering the room, “Brave…or stupid.”

This woman looked a few years younger than Audrey, with dark hair and oak-brown eyes. Her skin had an olive hue to it and was unmarked. Unlike Audrey, she wore plain clothes- dark jeans and a t-shirt. Her hands were bare, apart from a silver bracelet and a gold ring decorating her finger. Her gaze was fixed on Harry, firm and unwavering, as if trying to read him.

“Mistress Sahera,” Fizzy bowed her head slightly and the woman nodded back in acknowledgement.

Harry blinked, mouth falling open. _Sahera_ was the witch?! She looked like someone he might run into at the grocery store and nothing like the mystical being he had expected.

He glanced at Audrey, who had jumped over the counter and now had her arms wrapped around Sahera’s waist, head resting against the younger woman’s shoulder.

“My wife,” Sahera suddenly stated, looking at Harry, “Is a member of the fae folk.”

Harry blinked again.

“Did you just…read my mind?” he asked.

Fizzy elbowed him, sharply. Harry bit his lip as it suddenly dawned on him that there were _rules_ that had to be followed when conversing with witches.

Thankfully, the witch only gave him one long, displeased look before choosing to ignore him altogether.

“Is your Alpha aware that the human is with you?” she asked instead, turning to face Fizzy.

“Yes,” Fizzy answered, “She wanted Harry to see how we prepare for the ritual.”

Sahera gave Fizzy a disapproving look. 

“It is not wise to share your pack’s secrets with a human,” she stated, “His kind do not understand the sanctity of such ceremonies.”

Harry felt a mixture of offence and annoyance at how insignificant this woman seemed to deem him. 

“He’s a part of the Tomlinson pack,” Fizzy replied at once, holding Sahera’s gaze, “My mother trusts Harry with her life.”

“And with her son,” Audrey murmured, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at Harry.

“And who the Alpha trusts, the pack trusts,” Sahera conceded with a resigned sigh, “I cannot fault you for it, I suppose. Your mother, on the other hand, should know better than to admit just _anyone_ into the pack.”

Fizzy looked as if she wanted to say something but was biting back her response. 

She couldn’t quite hide her glare though and her tone was clipped when she asked, “Do you have the materials we need for the Turning?”

“It has been a long while since wolves have entered my abode,” Sahera replied, “Even longer since I have admitted a human.”

Her gaze fell on Harry again, cold and flat. Harry wasn’t sure what the proper protocol was but there was no way in hell he would be the first to look away! He glared back at the witch until her lips tightened and she turned to face Fizzy again.

“Your mother informed me that the ritual is scheduled for tonight. Your pack has left this quite late.”

Fizzy shrugged, any pretence of politeness having deserted her entirely.

“Can you help us with this or not?” she asked, shortly.

“That depends,” Sahera said, “The Beta who is taking part in the ritual tonight…Zayn, was it? Is he getting bonded to another wolf?”

Fizzy’s face seemed calm but her hands shook slightly as she answered.

“No. His mate is a former Protector.”

Sahera’s eyes widened, filling with shock, but Audrey let out a delighted laugh.

“Oh! They must have such a beautiful love story,” she gushed, reaching for her wife’s hand, “Even better than ours, I’ll bet!”

Harry watched the way Sahera’s stern features seemed to thaw a tad as she gazed back at Audrey.

“A Protector,” Sahera still protested, albeit weakly.

“Love cares not for titles,” Audrey answered and, to Harry, it seemed as if she were reminding the witch of something.

“That was different,” Sahera stated but her cheeks became flushed, “I never hurt any of the Fae.”

“No, but you stole the heart of the Fae princess and convinced me to elope with you,” Audrey said, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. 

“And,” she added when Sahera looked conflicted, “I have never regretted agreeing to it. If I had stayed away from you because of our differing backgrounds, I would have never discovered what being in love feels like.”

Harry felt as if he should look away and give them some privacy but he was rooted to the spot, gaze fixed on the two women, whose voices had dropped to barely more than a whisper.

“Love triumphs all, darling, and that’s the way it should be,” Audrey murmured to her wife and Sahera bit her lip but nodded.

“Give me the list and I can get the ingredients packed while you sort out their robes,” Audrey added, holding out her hand.

Sahera let out a sigh of acceptance. She didn’t even seem to think about it when she pulled Audrey closer and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. 

“The list?” Audrey murmured again, dipping in for another, quick kiss before pulling away.

“Check your back pocket,” Sahera replied, chuckling when Audrey muttered, “I can’t believe I _still_ fall for that old trick!”

Audrey glanced over at Harry and Fizzy, giving them both a smile before she turned around and walked into the depths of the store, pulling containers off of shelves as she went.

Sahera turned back to face them, gaze lingering on Harry for a second longer.

“Follow me,” she told them abruptly, leading the way towards a set of curtains behind the counter.

Fizzy turned to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Don’t let her get to you.”

Harry nodded and made up his mind to get through this without losing his temper. Sahera was a witch, after all. Who knew what she’d be capable of if he pissed her off? 

He quietly followed Fizzy as she slipped through the curtained doorway.

They were now stood inside a circular room. The walls on one side were covered by full-length mirrors. At the centre of the room was a small podium that rose half a foot off the ground and next to it, was a small desk, housing what appeared to be a large sketchpad.

“Do you have the measurements?” Sahera asked Fizzy, who nodded and stepped onto the podium.

“Picture each pack member clearly,” Sahera instructed, moving to place the tips of her right hand against Fizzy’s temple, “One at a time, if possible.”

She drew a pencil out of her pocket with her left hand and poised it above the sketchpad. 

Harry watched with unconcealed awe as Sahera started to rapidly sketch each member of the Tomlinson pack, marking down their heights. She paused when she got to Liam, pulling away from Fizzy with a frown.

“Your connection to this one is not as strong,” she stated, “Is he the Protector?”

Fizzy nodded, looking a tad embarrassed.

“He comes from a family of Protectors. I was a bit wary of him at first and I suppose I never really made an effort to get to know him properly,” she answered.

“Mm,” Sahera seemed to be contemplating something but it was still a shock when her gaze suddenly landed on Harry, acknowledging his presence in the room for the first time.

“You are close to him,” she stated, holding out a hand.

Harry glanced at Fizzy, nervously, but she only gave him a confident nod. He took a deep breath before holding out his own hand.

Sahera took it in hers with a surprisingly gentle touch. Her eyes widened for a moment, something close to shock flitting over her face before she took up her pencil and started to sketch with her other hand. 

“Picture your friend,” she told him, tone far softer than it had been, “I need to see him to figure out his measurements.”

It wasn’t hard to conjure up a picture of Liam in his mind. He had only been thinking of the boy for a few minutes when Sahera let go of his hand, holding up the finished sketch.

“Perfect,” she grinned and Harry blinked at how the simple smile transformed her face. 

He watched as she walked towards a chest of drawers Harry hadn’t spotted earlier.

“Give me fifteen minutes,” she told Fizzy, “In the meantime, please have a cup of tea. Both of you.”

Harry was about to politely decline the offer for tea but he paused when he felt Fizzy’s hand land on his shoulder, giving him a warning squeeze.

“We’d love some! Thank you, Mistress Sahera,” she answered with a winning smile.

Harry let her drag him out the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw the tea tray that was set up on the counter. He glanced around for Audrey but she was nowhere to be seen.

“How did-?” 

“Magic,” Fizzy hissed in his ear, casting a pointed look back towards the circular room, “You don’t have to actually drink the tea but Mum told me to never decline any food or drink offered by a witch…at least, not if you want to stay in their good graces.”

“I think I already blew that,” Harry whispered back, thinking of the way the witch had addressed him when they had first come in, “She hated me on sight!”

“She offered you tea. That’s not something she would offer someone she hated,” Fizzy stated, reaching for the teapot.

Harry gulped and let Fizzy fix him up a cup, even though he had no plans to try it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sahera…well, maybe he didn’t but he had no reason to distrust her either. Still, an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach as soon as she had touched his hand earlier, as if she had gotten more from his mind than just an image of Liam.

“Are you alright?” Fizzy asked him and Harry forced himself to focus on what she had been talking about.

“Yeah!” he gave her a bright smile that he hoped she couldn’t see through, “I’m fine! Just…missing Louis.”

That, at least, wasn’t a lie. 

“Ugh. Why are all mates so sentimental?” Fizzy lamented but she gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze to let him know she was only joking, “We’ll be back soon enough. Although, I’d recommend you put your necklace on before you see my brother. This close to the full moon, his self-control is going to be…precarious.”

Before Harry could reply, Audrey emerged from the depths of the store. In her hand, she held a large basket, filled with various jars and parcels.

“This contains everything you need. Give these to your Alpha,” she instructed, handing the basket over to Fizzy, “She’ll know what to do with them.”

“The robes are prepared as well,” Sahera swept out of the curtained room, holding a similar basket. 

In this one though, instead of jars, there were various bits of folded linen. To his surprise, she held the basket out to him.

Once he had accepted it and murmured a quiet, “Thank you”, Audrey turned to unlock the front door. 

Fizzy followed after her but, before Harry could do the same, he felt Sahera’s hand gently touch his shoulder.

“I did not mean to pry into your mind,” she said, softly, looking genuinely repentant, “But I couldn’t help but see that you have not told your mother or sister about your relationship with the future Alpha.”

Harry wondered how much to tell her.

“My family doesn’t know about werewolves,” he answered, clutching the basket closer to his chest, “I’m waiting until I turn sixteen to tell them.”

“But have you never been tempted?” Sahera questioned, sounding curious, “To reveal anything about the rituals of a werewolf pack to your family or friends? Most humans would jump at the chance.”

“I’m not most humans,” Harry replied, his tone hardening, “And when I eventually tell my mum, it’ll be about my relationship with Louis, not the secrets of the pack.”

“Protective,” Sahera murmured, sounding warmer than she had since Harry had first met her, “You care very much about both your mate and his pack.”

“Of course I do,” Harry frowned.

He had thought that was obvious.

“I owe you an apology,” Sahera said, “It seems you _can_ keep a secret. Perhaps, you understand wolf packs better than I ever have.”

She hesitated before adding, “I have been acquainted with the Tomlinson pack since their Alpha was a teenager. I was wary when I first heard that her son had imprinted on a human because my past experiences with humans have been…unfortunate. But Louis…” she chuckled, reliving a fond memory, “I saw him the week after he first met you. He spent the entire hour talking about how nice you smelt and how pretty your eyes were. Even when I tried to warn him about the nature of humans, he just…brushed it aside and proceeded to tell me about your hair.”

Harry blushed. The thought of Louis gushing about having met him caused a pleasant tingle to rush down his spine.

“At first, I thought it might have been a false imprint,” Sahera continued, “That has been known to happen in werewolves, especially when they are young but then, he had his first rut. A werewolf only experiences a rut if they have imprinted on their true mates. It was I who advised the Alpha to chain him up in the basement. I knew that if he were free, his wolf would only have one goal in mind- getting to you.”

She chuckled as she saw Harry’s face turn even redder.

“It is…difficult for me to change my opinion of humans. Experience has taught me to never let my guard down. I know that is not an excuse for the way I behaved but I hope you can accept my explanation…and my apology.”

“You want to protect the Tomlinson pack,” Harry replied.

Sahera smiled.

“Yes, I suppose I have grown rather fond of them,” she leant closer, “But it was foolish of me not to realise we both want the same thing- to keep the pack safe. If nothing else, I respect you for that.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Sahera pushed a bronze key into his hand.

“You never know when this might prove to be helpful,” she said with a soft smile, “Consider it an apology gift for having been so rude to you.”

“Um..thank you?” Harry studied the small key, barely the size of his little finger, “What does it open?”

Sahera smiled, a twinkle entering her eyes.

“Whatever you need it to,” she answered.

Before Harry could ask any more questions, he heard Fizzy yelling at him to hurry up.

Harry slipped the key into his pocket and gave Sahera a wave in farewell.

As he turned to follow Fizzy out the door, he heard Sahera whisper, “I have a feeling that the next time we see each other, things will have changed.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than expected to write. I didn't get a chance to edit it so apologies for any and all mistakes. As with all my fics at the moment, the updates will be slow but I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 xx

Fizzy had just turned onto the road that led to the Tomlinson pack house when she suddenly stiffened, her eyes flashing.

“Harry,” she said it quietly but firmly, “Put your necklace on.”

“I don’t want-”

Before he could finish the sentence, a howl tore through the air. 

“Shit!” Fizzy growled, slamming the brakes.

She shut off the car’s engine before turning to face Harry with a serious look.

“Stay inside.”  
Before Harry could ask her to elaborate, Fizzy got out of the car. He watched with trepidation as she walked up to the car’s bonnet. He was confused as to why she was holding her hands up until he felt it- a prickle of sensation along his spine that told him Louis was in the area.

“I just took him shopping,” Fizzy was explaining now, her voice almost placating in manner, “I had mum’s permission.”

Only an angry growl answered her. 

“He’s fine!” she continued, “Completely unharmed. I took care of him, I swear!”

Harry followed her gaze to the thicket of trees. It took him a moment to see the wolf amongst the foliage. His heartbeat sped up and, for a brief second, Louis glanced his way. 

“I thought you said he knew I was with you?” Harry asked, knowing he didn’t have to speak loudly for Fizzy to hear him.

“He did,” Fizzy scratched the back of her neck in the same manner her brother did whenever he was uncomfortable, “Well, he knew that you weren’t going to be at school. We might not have, strictly speaking, mentioned the fact that you were leaving the territory.”

Before Harry could ask any further questions, Fizzy said, “You’re overreacting, Louis.”

Louis padded into the light, eyes flashing gold and fangs bared in Fizzy’s direction. For a moment, Harry was mesmerised. He always forgot how beautiful Louis looked in his wolf form; powerful and magnificent. Like the future Alpha he was born to be.

The way he was glaring at Fizzy told Harry that a physical confrontation was about to take place. Clearly, Louis was not thrilled with those responsible for taking his mate out of his territory this close to the full moon. Fizzy looked nervous now but she was as stubborn as her brother. Neither of them would back down.

In order to prevent an actual fight from occurring, Harry did the only thing he could think of. 

“Harry!” Fizzy hissed at him when he opened the car door and stepped out, his necklace nowhere in sight, “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“He won’t hurt me. I’m not challenging him,” Harry told her, his voice shaking a tad when he looked over at Louis and saw the wolf’s eyes were now firmly fixed on him.

Even in his wolf form, Harry could tell that Louis was visually examining him for any injuries.

“I’m fine, Lou,” he tried to reassure the wolf.

And that seemed to be the signal Louis had been waiting for. Harry had no time to react before Louis was leaping at him, effortlessly knocking him to the soft ground. 

“I’m getting Mum!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Fizzy jump back into the car and take off in the direction of the pack house, leaving him and Louis behind.

“Uh…hi,” Harry wheezed out.

Louis’ front paws were resting on his chest and, as if sensing his discomfort, the wolf shifted so he was no longer lying directly on top of Harry. 

Harry bit back a laugh when he felt Louis’ wet nose trail along his neck, prodding questioningly at the area where his necklace usually lay.

“I took it off,” Harry answered the silent question, earning a disapproving growl in return, “You wouldn’t be able to scent me if I didn’t.”

Louis made an annoyed huff at that before licking across Harry’s cheek.

“Ugh! Lou!” Harry protested with a laugh.

When he glanced up at the wolf, Louis appeared to be laughing at him. 

“You have to be nice to me,” Harry pouted, “I’m friends with a witch now. She could turn you into a-”

He cut himself off when he saw Louis shift, turning seamlessly from wolf to human. Harry gulped when he realised Louis wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Witch?” Louis’ voice was sharp, his eyes boring into Harry’s.

“You’re…um…you’re n..naked,” Harry stammered out.

“Huh?” Louis sat up, looked down at himself and gave a shrug, “Oh, yeah. That happens when I shift. What were you saying about a witch?”

“Um…” Harry was aware he was staring but in his defence, he had not seen Louis entirely naked in…well, ever. 

And he was not one to objectify people based on their looks but Louis was truly a vision to behold! His arse alone deserved to have sonnets written about it and Harry was no poet but he was willing to give it a damn good try.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Louis muttered to himself before standing up and holding out a hand to help Harry up, “Lend me your trousers then.”

Harry blinked at him in confusion. 

“Huh?”

“I’m naked, as you keep reminding me,” Louis gestured to himself, as if Harry could possibly forget, “Lend me your trousers. You’re wearing pants under there, right?”

Harry nodded but he made no move to do anything apart from continue to stare at Louis.

“Bloody useless,” Louis huffed out but his lips tilted up into a grin, “Gotta do everything myself around here.”

Harry made a soft sound, somewhere between a squeak and a groan when Louis tugged him closer and reached for his trousers. Shit! Harry had a moment of panic when he realised his cock was getting harder by the second. How the hell was he supposed to hide that from Louis?

Or maybe he could use this as an opportunity to seduce the wolf. Louis kept saying he had to be sixteen but surely, a few months wouldn’t make much of a difference? Before Harry could think up an ingenious plan, Louis had unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled his trousers off him, all without even accidentally rubbing against his cock. Damn it!

Harry watched, forlornly, as Louis put the trousers on. They were slightly big on him and Harry refused to admit how endeared he was when he saw the wolf roll up the hems. 

“Cute,” he blurted out when Louis turned back to face him.

Louis chuckled, a faint tinge of pink spilling along his cheeks.

“Thanks. You’re quite cute yourself,” he replied, laughing when Harry ducked his head, “But that’s not going to distract me from my earlier question. What was that about a witch?”

“Uh..we went to see a witch and her wife. To get stuff for the Turning ceremony. Fizzy said she was an old friend of your mum’s,” Harry answered, wincing at the dark look that crossed Louis’ face.

“I am going to _kill_ Fizzy!” he growled, turning away.

“No! Wait, it was fun!” Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

“Mistress Sahera hates humans,” Louis frowned at him, “Fizzy put you in direct danger by taking you there!”

“Your sister would never do anything to intentionally hurt me,” Harry reminded him.

After today’s outing, he was convinced of that. 

“And yes, Mistress Sahera wasn’t too thrilled at first but she came around after a while,” Harry continued, “She even gave me a gift when we left.”

Louis stared at him, his mouth falling open when he realised Harry’s heartbeat was steady and that he was telling the truth. 

“So, like I said. It was fun!”

Harry suddenly found himself being pulled into the wolf’s arms, Louis’ lips landing on his, soft and insistent. Harry had no idea what had spurred the kiss but he wasn’t going to stop to ask. Not when he could feel Louis’ arms holding him tight; his mouth suckling gently at Harry’s bottom lip and drawing a soft moan from him. Harry’s hands had found their way to the skin of Louis’ waist, his thumb lightly stroking the soft trail of hair below his navel. 

When the wolf finally pulled back, they were both out of breath and shaking in each other’s arms. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from surging forward to kiss Louis again.

“How do you manage to charm everyone you meet?” Louis murmured to him, blue eyes staring at him in wonder.

“Not by going around in your underpants, I imagine,” a dry voice stated.

Harry whipped his head around, his face turning red when he spotted who the voice belonged to. Louis looked just as guilty but he turned around, keeping himself in front of Harry, instinctually wanting to protect his mate from anyone or anything that made him uncomfortable.

“Jay,” Harry cleared his throat, “Um…Louis was…he needed…”

“Trousers,” Louis took over, giving his mum a wink, “Told you I could keep myself under control.”

Jay raised a brow in disbelief. It probably didn’t help matters much that Louis was shirtless and Harry looked half-dazed.

“Fizzy informed me that you lost control and pounced on Harry,” she remarked.

“Ah, well..that wasn’t a pounce so much as a…um…”

“Cuddle?” Harry offered.

“Yes!” Louis jumped on the word, reaching back to grab Harry’s hand and pull him closer, “Exactly! A cuddle! I missed him. Is it a crime to want to hug your mate?”

Jay observed them silently for a minute, noting the way Harry moulded himself against Louis’ side and the way her son kept a protective arm around the younger boy.

“You’re both horrible influences on each other,” Jay said but her lips quirked up into a fond smile, “I came to inform you that it’s nearly time for the Turning ceremony. Both of you should head to the house and get changed into your robes. We’re on a tight schedule.”

“Right,” Louis nodded, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him along, “Best be off then.”

When they were far enough away from Jay, Harry groaned, dropping his head onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Your mother saw me with no trousers on,” he mumbled, “That was mortifying.”

“Babe, I hate to break it to you but that’s nothing compared to what’s coming next,” Louis told him, nodding towards the pack house, “The Betas are in.”

And _that_ was how the entire pack ended up seeing Harry in his underpants. 

* * *

The ceremony was, for lack of a better word, magical. Louis and Harry stood a few steps behind Jay as she read a Latin chant out of a large book.

Liam was kneeling inside a circle formed from, what appeared to be, seashells and powdered herbs. Harry assumed those were the things Audrey and Sahera had packed in the baskets him and Fizzy had brought back with them. 

A few feet away from where Liam knelt, stood the rest of the pack, all wearing their formal robes. Their eyes were fixed on Jay, who had now seamlessly transitioned from Latin to English.

“Liam from the Payne family has expressed his wish to become a member of the Tomlinson pack. Liam, why do you wish to be turned into a werewolf?”

Harry could see that Liam’s hands, which were normally steady, were shaking where they rested against his thighs.

“I wish to be turned because a member of your pack is my mate. It took me a long time to accept it but I want to be with him. A part of me always has. I..I love him.”

A soft whine filled the air and Jay looked over at Zayn, who was pleading with his eyes. She only hesitated for half a second before nodding, allowing him to kneel down beside Liam and hold his hand.

Liam gave him a grateful look and entwined their fingers together. 

“As you are wearing your mate’s token of choice, it is clear to me that you have both accepted the bond,” Jay continued, “But I must stress that this is a life-changing decision. Have you had enough time to think it through?”

“Yes,” Liam nodded and this time, his words were confident, “I love Zayn and I want to be with him.”

Liam hesitated before adding, “And I want to protect him. I would be better equipped to do that as a werewolf.”

Jay tilted her head to the side, a curious gleam in her eyes.

“Protect him from whom?”

“Anyone who wishes him harm,” Liam said, his gaze steady, “Including my father.”

Zayn took a sharp intake of breath next to him and Harry noted the way he squeezed Liam’s hand. 

“Noble intentions,” Jay gave Liam an approving look, “Who is the Payne family representative for this occasion?”

“I am,” Liam’s elder sister, Ruth, stepped forward.

She was wearing a modest dress but had clearly been instructed on the formalities for she kept her gaze on the ground and never looked Jay directly in the eye.

“Do you understand that by choosing to be turned into a werewolf, your brother will no longer be able to fulfil your family’s obligations as a Protector?”

“I do,” Liam’s sister smiled, “And I’m happy for him.”

“Do you believe that your brother’s desires to become a member of my pack are sincere?”

“Yes. His only motive is love.”

Liam’s cheeks turned pink but he smiled at his sister, who winked at him in return.

“Thank you,” Jay smiled at the exchange, “Liam, are you aware of what you will be giving up in order to become a werewolf? Your humanity, your familiarity with your body. You will have to be trained to gain control over your new instincts, you could experience mood swings for the next few months. It can be a slow, frustrating and painful process. I ask for the last time, are you certain in your decision?”

“Yes,” Liam nodded, his eyes turning to Zayn’s, “I’m certain.”

Jay nodded.

“Thank you,” she said, “Finally, does any Beta here object to Liam Payne becoming a member of the Tomlinson pack?”

No one said a word. Jay smiled and turned toward Louis and Harry.

“Does the future Alpha of the pack object to this request?”

“No,” Louis said at once.

“Does the future Alpha’s mate have any objections?”

Harry blinked, startled at being asked. Louis nudged him lightly.

“Um..n..no!” Harry stammered out, “Definitely not.”

Louis chuckled beside him, mumbling the word, “Cute”, into his ear. Jay just smiled and turned back to face Liam and Zayn.

“Then, as Alpha of the Tomlinson pack, I accept your request to be turned,” Jay told them.

Liam ducked his head and let out a relieved breath. 

Fizzy stepped forward with one of the baskets Sahera and Audrey had given them. Jay removed a syringe from it, filling it up from a container of blue liquid.

“What’s that?” Harry whispered to Louis.

“A strong analgesic,” Louis answered, “It’s gonna numb the area on Liam’s arm where he’ll get the turning bite. It’ll make the whole process a lot less painful for him.”

Harry watched as Liam pressed a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips before heading to where Jay stood.

Zayn looked tense and worried, wincing when Jay injected the blue liquid into Liam. She waited a few minutes before taking Liam’s arm.

“Ready?” She murmured.

Liam nodded. 

Harry looked away when the actual bite was given. He had always been a bit squeamish about blood. He heard Liam’s sharp intake of breath and then, silence.

“It’s done,” Louis whispered to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

When Harry turned back to look, Liam’s eyes were a bright shade of gold.

Harry watched, a fond smile on his face, as Zayn and Liam moved closer to each other and, in a move that looked as natural to them as breathing, entwined themselves in a kiss. 

Jay had to pointedly clear her throat to finally get them to stop. 

Ruth was crying, gratefully taking the tissue Lottie offered and saying to anyone that would listen that she was so happy for Liam.

“The process has only just started,” Louis explained as Liam looked around the clearing, eyes wide and confused, “His body’s shifting and its physiological makeup is changing. Right now, he’s working on pure instinct. His human memories will take a few hours to come back to him.”

“Is he…dangerous?” Harry whispered, instinctively leaning closer to Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis answered honestly, “He is right now but he’ll be able to control himself better once his human memories are restored.” 

“Zayn, take your mate to the pack house,” Jay instructed, “The basement’s already set up for his first shift. You can stay with him if you wish.”

She turned to Liam and added, “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon for your first training session. We need to make sure you have control over your instincts as soon as possible.”

Liam nodded but he only seemed to be half-listening, his eyes locked on Zayn. Harry blinked when his best friend grabbed Zayn’s hand, pulling him off in the direction of the pack house.

“Liam’s a bit overwhelmed by Zayn’s…uh…scent,” Louis explained, a grin on his face, “Don’t think Mum will have to worry about locking them in the basement together.”

“I don’t want to know,” Harry shuddered, trying to erase all thoughts of what his friend and Zayn might be planning to do.

“Smart choice,” Louis said.

“I’m a smart person,” Harry replied with a grin.

Louis rolled his eyes but he also pulled Harry in for a kiss so clearly, he agreed with him.

* * *

Nick volunteered to drop Harry back to his house. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the company of his future Alpha’s mate. Perhaps that was why he didn’t pick up on the strange scent until after he had waved Harry off.

“Shit!” He growled when he finally recognised the scent, “Shit!”

Harry wasn’t aware of how Nick was driving back to the pack house, breaking every speed limit along the way. He had no idea that soon, Louis would be growling at the Beta for being so careless and Jay would be trying to come up with a rational plan for the situation while also attempting to calm down her angry son. 

The only thing Harry knew right now was that the person his mum was serving tea to in his living room had a very familiar face.

“You must be Harry,” the man smiled at him in a way that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Harry, this is Mr. Payne,” his mum introduced them, “He’ll be joining us for dinner tonight. We thought Liam would be with you?”

Harry shook his head, slowly.

“No, he’s busy,” he answered, keeping his response short.

Despite his attempt, his words caught Mr. Payne’s attention.

“Liam’s been quite busy lately. Growing up, I suppose,” the man stated in what might have been a causal manner if it weren’t for the way he clenched his jaw, “Makes you wonder what your children are hiding from you, doesn’t it?”

Anne laughed and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t know about that. Harry and Gemma always tell me everything.”

“Do they?” Mr. Payne gave Harry a look that told him the man knew entirely too much.

“I’m just going to go and check on dinner,” Anne said, not noticing the tension in the room.

“Take your time,” Mr. Payne said and, while Harry wanted to beg his mum to stay, a part of him was relieved that she would be far away from the Protector.

Mr. Payne placed his tea cup on the table and turned to face Harry.

“Take a seat, Harry,” he said, gesturing to the sofa, “I think its time you and I had a little chat.”

“About what?” Harry asked, perching on the edge of the sofa.

Liam’s father gave him a sharp-toothed grin.

“Werewolves,” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next update will be but I assure you that I will not abandon this fic! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :) xx


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Life has been crazy busy but I owe you this chapter for all the support, consideration and patience you've shown. Thank you for sticking with my stories. Enjoy <3 xx

_“Take a seat, Harry,” he said, gesturing to the sofa, “I think its time you and I had a little chat.”_

_“About what?” Harry asked, perching on the edge of the sofa._

_Liam’s father gave him a sharp-toothed grin._

_“Werewolves,” he answered._

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry replied but even he could hear the way his voice wavered, a tremor of nervousness affecting the words.

Mr. Payne’s smile widened.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“No,” Harry shook his head, standing up from the sofa, “I really don’t. If you’ll excuse me, I’m tired and-”

“It took me a while to figure it out,” Mr. Payne carried on, as if Harry hadn’t spoken, “The moment Liam started pulling away from me, avoiding his training, wandering off in the middle of the night without his weapon.”

He scoffed.

“I taught my son everything he knows! It was easy enough to piece together the truth.”

Harry’s mouth was dry as he asked, “What are you on about?”

If Liam’s dad had found out about Liam and Zayn…Harry hoped the pounding of his heart wasn’t obvious.

“Let’s cut the bullshit, kid,” Mr. Payne’s voice was harder now, colder, “I know you found out about us; about Liam. What did you and that fucking pack do? Emotionally blackmail him into laying down his weapons?”

Mr. Payne’s eyes glittered with rage.

“Let me make this crystal clear for you Harry. My son is a Protector. He’s my only heir. If you think being the future Alpha’s mate makes you invincible then you’re wrong.”

Harry bit his lip but said nothing. Liam’s dad might have figured out how Harry was connected to the pack but he clearly had no idea about Liam and Zayn or about the choice Liam had made. Harry was certainly not going to be the one to inform him!

“I just want my son back,” Mr. Payne went on, “I want him to train with me again, to finish the transition of becoming a Protector. And I need your help to do it. Talk to him for me. Remind him that he has a sacred duty, to protect humans like you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“And why would I do that?”

Liam’s dad shook his head, as if disappointed.

“I understand that your mate has convinced you he’s harmless,” Mr. Payne went on, his tone shifting to a softer one, “He’s promised you his pack is innocent, that they’ve never had blood on their hands. You’re as much a victim in this as Liam is. That’s why I had my son watch you, protect you but I underestimated the influence werewolf packs can have on young minds. They frighten you-”

“I’m not scared of the pack,” Harry interrupted with a frown.

Mr. Payne let out a derisive laugh.

“I admire your bravery Harry but you don’t have to pretend. Not with me. They’re _werewolves_. They don’t have a shred of humanity in them!”

“And you do?” Harry burst out, “Niall told me you tried to kill him!”

Mr. Payne smirked.

“I’ve tried to kill multiple members of the Tomlinson pack,” he said calmly, as if they were simply discussing the weather, “But my reasons are noble. I try to kill them so all humans in this town are protected; so _you’re_ protected. No amount of charm can hide their true nature, Harry. They’re monsters and they always will be.”

He ignored Harry’s scoff of disbelief.

“But, I’m not heartless. I do understand that you have a connection to the future Alpha. A bond? Isn’t that what they call it?”

Harry said nothing but his face must have given something away because Mr. Payne smiled, a knowing look in his eye. 

“A bond. A connection that you might even believe to be love. I can free you from that Harry. It’s a trap werewolves set, a fairytale they spin and make humans believe. What you feel for him isn’t real. He’s just using you-” 

“Go fuck yourself,” Harry hissed, walking past the man.

Liam’s dad looked momentarily taken aback but he recovered quickly. Before Harry could slip up the stairs to his room, he found his arm being caught in an iron-clad grip.

The Protector spun him around and crowded in close to him.

“I thought you were smarter, Harry,” the man told him.

“Can’t you take a hint?” Harry asked, wrenching his arm away.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this,” the Protector sighed as if he were truly disappointed, “But since you’re not thinking clearly, I have no choice.”

He took a step closer to Harry.

“Tell me where my son is, what he’s doing, or I’ll ensure your mate experiences agonising pain the likes of which he has never felt before.”

“You’re bluffing,” Harry said but a tendril of doubt crept into his mind, “If you had any way of hurting him, you would have done it a long time ago.”

“Do you really want to risk it, Harry?” Mr. Payne asked with a sneer, “Risk causing your mate that kind of pain? All I want you to do is to have a chat with Liam, to remind him of his destiny. To give him back to me. If you insist on acting like a child, however, I’ll have no other option but to-”

“Kill my mate?” Harry forced out a laugh, shifting away from the man, “Go ahead. Try and hurt Louis. I promise you won’t even get within shooting distance before the pack destroys you.”

“Louis,” Mr. Payne said the name slowly, the smile on his face growing, “I did wonder what the future Alpha’s name was. Liam never said.”

Harry felt his blood run cold. Shit!

“What-?”

“Dinner’s ready. Harry, could you set the table?” Anne called from the kitchen, interrupting him.

Despite every bone in his body wanting to get out of there, Harry knew he couldn’t leave the Protector alone with his mum. 

As he walked into the kitchen, Liam’s dad close behind him, he hoped he hadn’t made things worse for the pack!

* * *

It was halfway into dinner that the knock came. Anne got up to get it, leaving Harry alone with the Protector. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, Harry,” the man said, his voice barely above a whisper, “And you’re right. I can’t get to your mate but the thing is, I don’t have to. You share a mate bond.”

Harry glared at the man, refusing to give anything away but from the way Mr. Payne’s lips twitched up, it was obvious he had already figured out as much.

“You know what the great thing about those bonds are, Harry? He’ll feel any pain you experience. Both physical and psychological.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Fuck! Louis had hinted at something along those lines but he had never gone into much detail.

“So, I’ll ask you one more time-”

“Look who’s here!” Anne’s voice once again interrupted Mr. Payne’s threat.

Harry and Liam’s dad looked towards the doorway to see Ruth standing there. She looked very different from how she had been at Liam’s Turning ceremony. Gone were the happy tears and smiles. Instead, she wore a look of quiet anger, her lips set in a grim line that conveyed disappointment better than any words could express.

“Father,” she said, voice devoid of any meaningful emotion, “I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“What about joining us for dinner, love?” Anne asked, “There’s plenty to go around!”

Ruth shook her head, schooling her features into one of politeness, “No thank you. I have to get going soon. I just needed to talk to my dad first.”

Mr. Payne got up from the table, clearly surprised at the unexpected visit.

“I didn’t know you were in town!” He exclaimed as Ruth led him out the front door.

Harry was half-tempted to eavesdrop as the door shut behind them but somehow, he didn’t think his mum would take too kindly to that. 

Oddly enough, Mr. Payne never came back to finish his dinner. As Harry and Anne cleared away the dishes, she kept wondering out loud why he had left in such an abrupt manner.

“Something important probably came up,” Harry told her, all the while wondering the exact same thing.

 

Harry got his answer later that night in the form of a text from Louis.

 _Ruth told him about Liam and Zayn_ , Louis had written.

Harry gulped.

 _How did he take the news?_ he wrote back.

 _Badly_ , Louis responded at once, _Mum’s keeping an eye on him but I want you to stay as far away from him as possible. He can’t be trusted_

Harry tried not to laugh out loud. As far as he was concerned, if he never saw Liam’s dad again, it would be too soon! 

* * *  
__

_“What?” Jay watched from the shadows as the Protector’s voice rose._

_He was glaring at his daughter. When Ruth spoke, it was with quiet confidence._

_“You heard me, Dad. Liam’s a part of the Tomlinson pack now. He’s accepted his mate. He made the decision on his own.”_

_Jay bit her lip and hoped she had made the right decision. She hadn’t been able to ask for Liam’s permission to reveal the truth to his dad but she knew the boy was a weak spot for the Protector._

_“Is he…” Mr. Payne whispered, “Is he still…?”_

_“Human?” Ruth asked, “He’s the same person he’s always been.”_

_Not a lie but also, not the whole truth. Jay trusted Ruth’s choice to not tell her father Liam was now a werewolf. She knew the man better than Jay did._

_There were two ways this confrontation could go- either, the Protector would disown Liam or he would start to see that perhaps, the pack weren’t as horrible as he had always imagined. Perhaps, Jay thought to herself, he would start to see them as human._

_Jay almost sighed in relief when she saw there were no hints of anger on the Protector’s face._

_“Fine,” the man said, his voice deceptively soft, “If that’s what Liam’s decided…fine.”_

_He turned away from Ruth and started to walk towards his car._

_“But you tell that Alpha the rules of the game haven’t changed,” he added, a look of determination crossing his face, “In fact, the stakes have gone up. They take one of mine, I take one of theirs.”_

_“Dad-”_

_“Goodnight Ruth.”_

_The Protector got in his car and left, not sparing a single look in his daughter’s direction._

_“That…did not go as planned,” Ruth said, turning to stare in the direction she knew Jay to be._

_No, the wolf thought to herself, it most certainly did not._

__

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, blearily staring up at his mum. 

“Harry Edward Styles.”

Anne’s voice contained a cold sort of anger as she glared at her son, an open envelope in her hand.

Harry frowned, sitting up in bed. He had been asleep. What could he have possibly done to piss her off this early in the morning?

“Explain this,” she stated, spilling the contents of the envelope onto his bed.

It was a series of photographs, taken at a close enough distance to clearly distinguish the figures. Harry and Louis. 

In some, they were hugging, in others, kissing. That was difficult enough to explain but the photo Anne was pointing at was the hardest of all.

In it, Louis had his arms around Harry, who had his neck tilted to the side. Louis’ face had been clearly captured by the camera, his eyes glowing an inhuman shade of gold.

“Shit!” Harry accidentally muttered out loud.

“Who is he, Harry?” Anne asked quietly.

Harry bit his lip. He wished he could call Jay or Louis, ask them to help him explain. He wished he had done it sooner.

“His name’s Louis,” Harry said, slowly, “Louis Tomlinson. Mum, I can explain-”

“Just tell me why he..why his eyes…” Anne nodded at the photo, “Why are they like that?”

“I told you why Anne,” a chilling voice stated, “Because he’s a werewolf. Your son is dating a werewolf.”

Mr. Payne stood at his bedroom door, another set of photos in his hand.

“Here,” he thrust them at Anne, “Look through these. They’ll give you all the proof you need.”

Harry’s face turned white as he watched Anne’s disbelief turn to confusion and then, fear. The photos in her hand showed the pack, in their wolf forms. 

“How did you get these?” Harry asked the man, furious.

“You mean it’s _true_?!” Anne stared at him in shock.

Harry felt his mouth dry up.

“Mum, I…I promise I can explain!” He croaked out.

“Oh, I think your mum’s got the gist of it,” Mr. Payne smirked at him, adding fuel to the fire, “I’ve spent the last hour explaining your…connection to her.”

“I didn’t believe it,” Anne whispered, eyes on Harry’s face, “I didn’t believe it until now.”

“I was going to tell you,” Harry said, weakly. 

Anne turned away from him, disappointment etched on her face. Her eyes sought out the Protector.

“You said you could protect my son from…them.”

“Yes,” Mr. Payne answered, “All I need is your permission.”

“What? No!” Harry protested, climbing out of his bed and turning to his mum, “They’re not dangerous! I swear-”

But Anne wasn’t having any of it. Her mind was clouded by a mixture of fear and worry as well as guilt. How could she not have noticed her son was hanging around with werewolves?! That he was _dating_ one!

“Do it,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

“Do what? What are you-?” Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he heard the sound of a lock closing and felt cool metal touch his wrist.

He looked down to see what appeared to be a plain, smooth, silver bracelet on his wrist. He tugged at it ineffectually but there appeared to be no clasp or keyhole to open it.

“Pure silver dipped in potent wolfsbane,” Mr. Payne grinned, pleased with his handiwork, “Guaranteed to keep werewolves at bay. That little pack won’t be able to come within ten metres of you! Oh and don’t bother trying to remove it. I’ll know if it loses contact with your skin.”

Mr. Payne tapped his phone and now that Harry studied the bracelet more closely, he could hear a faint buzzing emitting off it.

“It transmits your GPS location to me at all times,” Mr. Payne added.

“You can’t do this!” Harry growled, “It’s…it’s illegal!”

“On the contrary,” Mr. Payne smiled, “You’re under 18 and I have your mother’s permission so yes, I can. It’s perfectly legal.”

“Mum!”

Anne looked conflicted but there was also determination in her eyes.

“It’s for your own good, Harry,” she told him.

“Mum, I’m telling you! The pack isn’t dangerous! Not to me. They-”

“Have claws and the instincts of pure animals,” Mr. Payne interrupted, “As I explained to you, Anne, they also have a talent for manipulating young humans and blinding them from the truth.”

“Don’t trust _him_!” Harry shouted, glaring at the man, “He’s done things that-”

“I don’t have time for this right now,” Anne stated, massaging her temples, “I’ve got to get to work but this…what Mr. Payne is doing is to help you, Harry. It’s to keep you from harm’s way.”

“I’m not _in_ harm’s way!”

“Or maybe you just don’t know it yet,” Anne whispered, “You might not understand it now but I can’t risk your life. Not like this.”

Harry didn’t even bother to protest further as his mum left the room. She wasn’t in the mood to listen right now, the lies Liam’s father had whispered in her ears still resonating in her mind. 

“I warned them not to mess with a Protector. This is the price,” Mr. Payne smirked at him.

He left Harry there with angry tears in his eyes.

Harry walked over to his window, trying to think clearly. Getting the bracelet off looked to be impossible. The only creatures strong enough to break it were, ironically, the only ones that couldn’t come near it- Werewolves.

Harry watched as the Protector’s car drove off down his street before he dialled Louis’ number.

“Lou,” he whispered the moment the wolf picked up, “We’ve got a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I'm hoping it wasn’t all bad. I’ll have the next chapter up as soon as I can :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make my day so please leave one if you have the time :) xx


End file.
